Réunion entre anciens de la classe A
by Ilunae
Summary: Kaminari adorait quand ils étaient tous entre anciens de la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Tsuchako, Momojirou, Iiyama, Seroroki et SatouKouda.

* * *

Kaminari adorait quand ils étaient tous entre anciens de la classe A. Cela leur permettait de prendre des nouvelles de leurs camarades. Comme ils travaillaient tous beaucoup, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se parler souvent. Aussi ils pouvaient se rappeler leurs souvenirs à Yuei. Ils avaient vécus tellement de choses tous ensemble.

"Vous vous souvenez de la première fois où on s'est fait attaquer par un groupe de vilains ?"

Tout le monde s'en souvenait très bien. A cette époque, ils venaient de commencer leur première année à Yuei. Ils avaient été séparés et, avaient dû se battre contre les vilains par groupe de deux ou trois. Ils s'en étaient quand même plutôt bien sortis.

"Heureusement qu'Iida était là pour aller chercher du renfort !"

"Je n'ai fait que mon devoir !"

Ils ne parlaient pas que des fois où ils s'étaient battus contre des vilains. Ils parlaient aussi beaucoup de leur vie aux dortoirs.

"C'était trop cool de vivre tous ensemble !" lança Kirishima.

"Ouais ! Surtout quand Kaminari faisait sauter les plombs pour un rien !"

La remarque de Jirou fit rire presque tout le monde. Kaminari leva les yeux au ciel. Elle exagérait un peu, là.

"Ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça !"

Jirou ricana.

"Tu parles ! Une petite araignée et zap ! Plus de courant dans tout le bâtiment !"

Tous les autres rigolèrent de nouveau. Kaminari n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, cependant. Lui aussi se souvenait de beaucoup de choses sur ses camarades.

"Todoroki nous a bien fait rire aussi avec toute les fois où il prenait le feu !"

C'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises. Une fois, ils avaient même tous été réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit par l'alarme anti-incendie. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés en pyjamas dans la cours de l'école à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Tout cela parce que Monsieur avait fait un cauchemar.

"Je sais mieux contrôler mon alter, depuis !"

"Encore heureux !" commenta Bakugou. "Manquerait plus que tu te mettes à cramer les gens que tu sauves !"

"D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu nous a bien fait rire, Kacchan !"

Dès le début de leur première année, Kaminari l'avait tout de suite identifié comme la grande gueule de la classe. Il avait tout de suite eu envie de le taquiner. Bakugou faisait toujours des gueules excellentes. Il avait plein photos de lui.

"La ferme, Pikachu !"

Kirishima se décida à intervenir.

"Mais c'est vrai, mec ! Midoriya et toi étiez trop drôles !"

Midoriya se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça !"

"Oh si !"

Bien sûr qu'ils allaient reparler de tout cela. Pendant des mois, ces deux-là leur avaient offert un magnifique spectacle. Cela avait été drôle de les voir se tourner autour. Surtout qu'ils ne voulaient pas parler de leurs sentiments à cette époque.

Tout le monde avait été au courant de leurs sentiments, sauf eux. Les autres élèves de la classe avaient été les spectateurs. Ils avaient pris plusieurs paris sur eux. Kaminari s'était fait beaucoup d'argent grâce à eux. Il devrait les remercier pour cela mais, il n'avait pas envie de se recevoir une explosion dans la figure.

"Vous étiez graves, tous les deux !"

"On t'a pas sonné, double-face !"

"T'aimais bien venir te confier à moi à cette époque, pourtant !"

Kaminari avait entendu parler de cela. Todoroki devait être celui qui avait le plus souffert dans l'histoire. Bakugou et Midoriya l'avaient choisi comme confident. Ils lui avaient donc parler de tous leurs problèmes.

Kaminari aurait adoré voir cela. En tout cas, le pauvre Todoroki en avait eu plus que marre de ces deux idiots. Il avait même sauter de joie quand il avait appris qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Ils finirent par parler d'autre chose. Kirishima avait décidé que c'était le moment de faire l'éloge d'Ashido.

"Ma Mina était déjà tellement géniale à Yuei ! Déjà en première année ! Vous vous rappelez la fois où elle a mis fin à un match avec un seul uppercut ?"

"Hé ! Si tu parles de la fois où on devait se battre contre les élèves de la classe B, je te rappelle que c'est grâce à Ochako-chan que leur groupe a gagné ! C'est elle qui a mis le plus d'ennemis hors d'état de nuire !"

Uraraka agita les bras devant elle.

"Mais tout le monde a fait de son mieux pendant ce match !"

Mineta se décida à prendre la parole.

"En effet ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu un rôle très important !"

Tout le monde l'ignora. Comme à chaque fois il y avait de l'alcool et, cela ne réussissait pas à tout le monde. Todoroki avait trouvé sa place sur les genoux de Sero. Jirou était monté sur la table pour faire sa déclaration à Yaoyorozu sous les applaudissements d'Ashido. Uraraka tentait de convaincre Iida de boire.

"Non, ce n'est pas un comportement responsable ! Tu devrais arrêter d'ailleurs, Uraraka-san !"

"Oh ! Aller, Iida-kun ! Tu devrais te détendre un peu !"

C'était beaucoup trop lui demander. Kaminari avait déjà abandonné l'idée de le faire boire. Il avait tout tenté, rien ne fonctionnait. Une fois il avait demandé de l'aide à Aoyama, se disant que son compagnon réussirait à lui faire boire au moins un verre. Cela n'avait servi à rien. L'ancien trop délégué était trop coincé.

Ce n'était pas le seul ancien de la classe A. Bakugou ne buvait pas non plus. Il préférait broyer du noir dans son coin. Kouda se contentait de manger les gâteaux qu'avait préparé Satou. Kaminari en avait pris un plus tôt. Comme toujours, il avait été délicieux. Kouda avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un compagnon qui était aussi doué pour la cuisine.

Il lança un regard dans la salle et, croisa celui de Shinsou qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il devrait tenter sa chance avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller le voir pour lui parler, cependant.

Il décida de demander de l'aide.

"Hé Kacchan !"

Normalement, il aurait demandé de l'aide à Kirishima mais, ce dernier était dans un débat enflammé avec Asui, Aoyama et Midoriya. Il n'allait pas les interrompre. Sero était déjà occupé avec Todoroki. Il ne lui restait donc plus que Bakugou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le baveux ?"

"Tu peux aller voir 'Toshi pour lui demander si je lui plaît ?"

Son ami lui envoya un regard noir.

"Ça va faire trois ans que vous vivez ensemble !"

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Ce que lui avait dit Bakugou, lui disait quelque chose. Kaminari avait toujours un doute cependant.

"T'es sûr de ça ?"

"Ouais ! Faut que t'arrêtes de boire !"

"Tu peux quand même aller le voir pour être sûr ?"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
